Loyal
by AntelopeButts
Summary: Hey! Loyal is my first fan fiction I've ever written. I know it's not great, but I would LOVE and NEED constructive criticism in the comments. This work contains gay Human x Pokemon sexy time, so if you're not 18, or okay with some of that stuff, I don't think this work'll suit you very well xp. Thanks! Have a great time! :D


Loyal

A Pokemon fan fiction by me, Eddie.

WARNING: This fan fiction contains Human Trainer x (gay) Pokemon action. If you are not 18, or okay with any of this, I HIGHLY suggest you don't read this. But whatever, it's your life isn't it?

Bitch.

"Good job!"

You shout as your Pidgeotto finishes off your foe's Larvitar with a swift Aerial Ace. "Pidgeooo!" your Pidgeotto cries as he lands in front of you, tucking his wings back and closing his piercing eyes in pride. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR FUCKING PIDGEOTTO! FUCK YOUR FUCKING SELF! AND FUCK EVERY FUCKING ONE WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOU!" the angry, defeated Trainer shouts at you. He picks up his fainted Larvitar and flips you two off as he runs to the nearest Pokemon Center. "LOL Bye basic." you say to him as he runs off. You turn towards Pidgeotto and mess up the dark red feathers on his head. He turns to you and smiles in satisfaction. That smile, that cute, cocky grin of his. It's just so adorable.

"You're such a good Pokemon, I must have been a real good person to deserve someone like you, Pidgeotto." you say to him. "Piiidgeo~?" Pidgeotto asks you. You chuckle and reply to him. "Of course I mean it. You're my most favorite Pokemon ever...~" you say with a soft tone in your voice. Pidgeotto takes a liking to that and moves closer to you. How sweet.

Later that evening after getting some magikarp-sashimi at a nearby town, you and your Pokemon head back to your place. It's about 7:30pm now. "Hello?" you call out, checking to see if your roommate is home. No reply. After some walking around, you find a note on the coffee table. You pick it up and read it aloud.

"Hey (Your name), I'm gonna be out tonight at Ella's. ... Yeaaahhhhh ;) Anyways, you have the whole place to yourself tonight! Ciao. - (Your best friend's name)"

You sigh. "For the love of fuck. How does he get a girlfriend, when all he does is sit on his ass and play video games all day, and I actually go out and do things? It blows my mind! What a cunt." You say, feeling lonely and depressed on a Friday night again. "Now he's gonna be getting his dick wet, while I stay at home and watch T.V." you groan out loudly as you fall to the couch on your side.

After a minute or two of lying in your own self-pity, your belt starts to tremble a little. One of your Pokemon are trying to escape. After a quick flash of bright, white light, Pidgeotto stands before you. "Piidgeo~!" he blurts out quickly.

"Pidgeotto? W-what- why did- wha-?" you stammer, trying to find the right question to ask. "Pidgeottooo~ Pi~!" your Pidgeotto responds, jumping onto the couch, sitting on top of you. "Aww, buddy... you didn't have to come out here just to keep me company." you say, slightly grinning at him. He blushes and smiles at you. "Pidgee~" Pidgeotto coos. Suddenly, you feel a nice, sensational feeling forming underneath your pants. "Oh no..." you think to yourself. "I can't be getting one now, not while Pidgeotto is here..."

You can feel your cock harden underneath your boxers beneath your pants. A bulge forms in your pants almost immediately. "Fuck." Your fate is sealed. Pidgeotto notices you acting strange, your face is blushing, you look very tense. He turns around and sees your huge, throbbing erection. His usually fierce, preying eyes have now widened. You both stare at each other in complete silence. ... "Pidgeotto.. I-I .. I can explai-" "Pidgeyyy~ Pidgeo... Pidge~" Pidgeotto interrupts. "Pidgeotto... are... do... are you trying to come on to me...?" you ask, not even thinking. "Is this really happening?" you asks yourself.

Pidgeotto seductivly trots down to the end of the sofa and nods slowly. "Pidgeotto, It's not right for Poke- Ah-ah-ahhh~" you get interrupted by a girly moan as Pidgeotto nudges his head against your bulging penis. This causes your erection to throb slightly. "Hnghh...~" you moan. "Pidgeotto... please~" He continues doing this, his soft, feathery head feels so good brushing against your dick. "Pidgeotto... Pidggg~" Pidgeotto says, instructing you to remove your pants. You do so, you also take off your boxers in the process and reveal your huge, veiny, length. You lie there, admiring your own erection for a bit.

"Pidgeeeo~ Pi...~" Pidgeotto coos getting in a position with his tight asshole exposed to you. "Pidgeotto... are you sure you want me to do this~?" You ask him. "Pidge...~" he responds. You bring your face close to his tight hole, and slowly begin to lick it. Hearing your Pidgeotto quiver in satisfaction sounds so enticing. You continue to lick him, it has such an odd flavor, but you enjoy it. After a couple of moments of eating Pidgeotto's ass, you stop.

Then without hesitation, you ram that tight, wet hole of his. Pidgeotto yelps loudly in surprise, but starts moaning soon after. "Piiidgeooo~" he moans. You start to gently thrust your giant cock in and out of his nice, firm ass. You go slow to make sure you don't hurt him. "Ahhh~ Pidgeotto... y-you're such a- Nnn~ g-good Pokemon...~" you grunt out as you softly fuck him.

After a couple of minutes, you gently grab his firm, feathery ass, and you shove more of your dick inside him. "Piiidgeee~ Haahh~" Pidgeotto grunts as you do so. "Aw yeah, you like that, huh?" you ask him. You steadily thrust your cock in and out of him. "Pidgee~" he moans as his eyes dull. You keep pumping your penis in and out of that tight hole, moaning loudly as you feel your throbbing cock repeadetly penetrate his tight, fleshy anus.

"Ahh~ Ohh yeah~ ... Nnnf~ Pidgeotto...~" you grunt loudly as you start thrusting your hips in and out of him at a faster pace, feeling your balls start to smack against him. "Pidgeyyy...~ Pidgeottooo...~" he moans. Pidgeotto's wings slowly spread open in satisfaction, his cock throbs gently, "Nnn..~" Pidgeotto softly quivers, feeling his pre-cum slowly ooze out of his dick.

Seven minutes pass of you fucking Pidgeotto, you and him are having the greatest time. Soon after you feel your stomach tighten up a little. "Ohh...~ P-P-Pidgeotto~ I'm gonna c-cum...~" and shortly after you do. With one final thrust, you cram your entire cock up Pidgeotto's anus, hot, sticky, cum spews out your length and fills his tight ass. "Ahhh...~" you quiver as you slowly pull your penis out of him, your cum drips onto the floor below. You stare at Pidgeotto, he breathes heavily as he drools onto the armrest of the couch.

"You're such a good Pokemon, Pidgeotto." you say to him, playing with the little tuft of feathers on his chest. "P-Pidgee~" he softly chirps out. "Such a good… good Pokemon…" You repeat, your cock still throbbing from the good fucking you just gave your Pidgeotto. You glance down and notice that your Pokemon's thick, avian cock is still hard and erect with excitement. You plan to do something about this at once.

As you position your Pidgeotto correctly, he glances down at you, curious to what you are doing. "Thanks for always staying by my side...buddy." you whisper, moving your lips close to his dick, giving it a light kiss. This causes Pidgeotto to close his eyes, blushing wildly as he lets out a soft coo.

You gently begin to lick his cock, tasting your Pokemon with your warm, wet tongue. His nice bird cock twitches at the touch of your tongue, getting even more erect than before. Excited, you slowly slide more of him inside of your mouth, letting your warm saliva drench his cock. "Mmm~" you moan, tasting more of his cock. "Coo~" Pidgeotto quivers, his cock throbbing eagerly. You keep sucking his cock at a nice, gentle rate, glancing into your Pokemon's eyes as he stares back at yours every once in a while.

After a couple more minutes of sucking on Pidgeotto's cock, you feel it's time to kick things up a notch. With your right arm, you gently begin to fondle Pidgeotto's nice, soft, feathery balls. As you do so, you quickly cram more of your Pokemon's cock into your mouth, this time taking all of it. It doesn't reach the back of your throat, but it's still a pretty impressive length for a small avian like yours. You swiftly tilt your head back and forth, making sure your Pidgeotto's enjoying this as much as you want him to. "Heh…~! Pidge-" Pidgeotto moans, feeling your nice, tight, wet mouth soaking his hard cock.

Soon after, Pidgeotto lets out another moan before his stomach tightens, and his semen explodes from his thick cock. Filling your mouth with Pidgeotto's hot, salty, messy, orgasm. "Pidgeoooo~" he moans, reaching his climax. You swallow every bit of your Pokémon's seed, gulping it down with a satisfied smile towards Pidgeotto. You two look at each other, grinning in satisfaction. Crawling up on your couch, you lean in and passionately kiss your Pidgeotto, making him moan in the process. "I love you, Pidgeotto." you whisper. "Pidgeotto pidge...~" he responds. You smile again, pulling him in close, cuddling and kissing his beak. Pidgeotto coos again resting his head on your shirt. You quickly feel his warm, wet, cock poke your shirt. "Heh, ready for Round 2 already?" you ask Pidgeotto, starting to feel your cock harden up a little too.

The End


End file.
